A trip down memory lane
by Cookie Seller On The Dark Side
Summary: I had no memory. He had no clue. He stared. I stared back. He shook my hand. I asked for soap. He smirked. I scowled. He told me he loved me. I snorted. He grinned sheepishly.I asked him to leave.He refused.I loved him for that. We couldn't kill eachother, and the capitol was bewildered. Alternative ending.
1. Reaped

After_ darkness comes light..._ I woke up in a strange place in a strange bed with a strange headache. I groaned I sat up- feeling numb. Everything was so unfamiliar...

"Thank goodness, you're awake!" I craned my head to the right. A short girl sat there. She had short mud-colored brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was beaming at me.

"Who are you?" I asked. The girl's hopeful eyes fell.

"Of course, they said this would happen. I'm Lizzie Kane, remember? We're best friends!"

The girl suddenly brightened. "But you know that, right?" The girl seemed a little thick, after all I had just asked her who she was.

"Yeah Liz, she definitely knows you," a boy's voice said sarcastically. "After all, she just asked who you were."

A boy appeared from the dimly lit side of the room. The shadows seemed to crowd around him. He had a mop of black hair falling down in waves and beautiful sea green eyes.

"But of course, I shouldn't be talking." The boy said, eyes dark. "It's not like she remembers me, either."

He walked up to me. "Noah."

"What?" I questioned wearily- this boy was getting on my nerves.

"My name, it's Noah. Noah Caden."

I blinked, a weird buzz flew through my body. "I- I_ know_ you!"

Lizzie laughed. She clutched her sides and patted my shoulder. "Of course you do- he's your-"

Suddenly I gasped- not because it was all coming back to me, but I had realized something. "Who am _I_?"

Lizzie straightened, as if she was only now recognizing the importance of my memory loss. "You're Angeline Addison, and Noah here is your boyfriend."

* * *

I swear I stopped breathing at that moment. _Him, Noah, my BOYFRIEND? _Lizzie coughed. "Is it all coming back?"

I glared at her and snapped. "No! How is- how could-"

Noah stared at me coldly. "What, can't believe I, the idiot beside your bed, is your lover?" The anger in his eyes hid an offended look of betrayal.

"No, no I just meant-"

"Forget it." He then sneered. "Oh yeah, you already did."

I opened my mouth to argue but found myself closing it again.

"Oh Noah! I swear you act so dense sometimes! Brighten up and apologize!" Lizzie demanded.

Noah remained in a huff and disappeared into the dark side again.

"Don't mind him, he is a total doof when he gets upset." Lizzie coaxed as I sniffled.

I cried out, "how can I not mind him! I hardly even know who he is, and he's got me doubting myself now!"

Lizzie blinked- as if reminded that this was her 'best friend' crying. "Oh girl, he is a complete idiot. Ignore him!"

"But how!"

Lizzie's eyes twinkled. "I could tell you how you two met!"

I grinned. "Please do."

Lizzie giggled and began. "OK, it was a real wet and stormy day, and you know, since we're District Four we flood lots 'cause of the sea. Well the water was up to everyone's knees at least _almost _everyone." She laughed. "You were a titchy twelve year old walking home from fishing practice. Like, seriously, you were a midget! OK, well the water was up around your belly and your umbrella was leaking so you decided to quicken your pace- and you did, right into Noah's chest! You were so light he picked you up and popped you on a step. 'Cause, like,he was two years older then you. He laughed at you and said, 'what are you doing short-stuff?' you punched his stomach and tried to run off but he caught your collar and said he'd help you home. You were so scared and lost you agreed. A while later he joined your fishing class and you became friends and you fortunately got taller. The end."

I stared at her. "What a romantic meeting." I muttered sardonically.

She snorted. "That's what I said when you told _me_ about it." She smiled warmly and lent over and pulled me into a hug. "We're still friends, right Angeline?"

I was glistening with joy and pleasure. "Well, duh silly!"

Our friendly, hugging moment was interrupted when the sound of approaching footsteps rung through our ears.

Lizzie pulled away and gasped. "_Peacekeepers_!"

* * *

The door was slammed open and two men in large white suits appeared from it.

"It's time for the reapings." The first one told us. "Now."

"Fine," Lizzie said. "But can we just say goodbye to Angeline, I mean, we can't leave her!"

The second one gave us a sympathetic look. "There's no need for that," he sighed. "She's coming too."

It took minutes for that to sink in. But I let Lizzie voice my thoughts.

"NO!"

Noah appeared from the shadows again. "Lizzie's right, this is mad. I mean, she can't even walk!"

The mean, first peacekeeper talked up again. "Mad an idea or not, your friend will have to come unless she's on death's door. Now hurry up."

The kinder, second peacekeeper frowned, sighed and shook his head. "He's right, it's the law." The duo of peacekeepers left, one grumbling the other sighing.

Lizzie collapsed in a bundle, crying on the bed.

"What are you crying about, _I'm_ the one who's meant to be in tears, Liz!"

Lizzie snuffled. "But what if any of us is reaped! What would it be like for any of us? Hell!"

I considered losing Noah, although he was nice Lizzie was kinder.

"Don't worry." Noah scoffed. "Though it doesn't seem like the odds are in our favor."

I shivered. "Was it a nightmare," I asked. "Or does The Hunger Games exist?"

"Both." Lizzie and Noah said at the same time. "It's a _real_ nightmare." Lizzie chorused.

The two, Lizzie and Noah, helped me up on my feet. Noah put his arm around me and I blushed. Lizzie disappeared for a minute and arrived back with a big stick. Yes, a big stick.

"It's a crutch!" She said proudly, handing me the large twig.

And so she and Noah hoisted me up again, (I had fallen at the terrifying sight of my insane friend with a massive stick) and helped me out the door, through the lift, and out the exit.

"Come on, town square's tha-at way!" Lizzie said. "And dear, may the odds be ever in your favor..." She and Noah burst out laughing, I thrust them a confused look.

"She imitated Debbie Parrot- District Four's escort for The Hunger Games- perfectly!" Noah snorted. Apparently Debbie Parrot was quite the laugh of the district.

As soon as we were a mile away from the square I could tell the reapings were beginning soon, the place was stuffed from top to bottom. Anxious parents stood behind the ropes separating their children from them, peacekeepers hoarded kids this way and that. It was like a cattle sale or something.

A peacekeeper confronted us and separated Noah from us, in my fearing state I screamed and kicked my working-not-numb leg. Lizzie squeezed my hand and gave me a fake smile.

I returned a false smile and continued limping through the crowd and took my place at _15, girls _space along with Lizzie.

"Hello, hello, hello!" A cheerful voice screeched. "Welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games, now only two of you will receive the honor of representing District Four!"

A woman walked up onto the stage, gleaming with happiness. "Now as you know, each year the Capitol shows us a movie on the _dark days"_ Debbie shuddered. "Now let's all agree how _pathetic _that was!" About half of the people stiffened and glared at Debbie, but she took no notice of them. "Now, let's start it!"

I suppose most people would have zoned off, but having no memory forced me to watch it- though in vain- it had no proper information.

"Now, how about a change?" Debbie called, not waiting for a response she cried out. "Boys first this time!"

A peacekeeper brought up a ball filled with scrunched up pieces of paper, he put it in front of Debbie and she began ruffling through it.

"Oh goodie! The male tribute of District Four is..." She paused dramatically. "Chase Adams!"

The silence remained until the crowds parted to reveal a twelve year old boy standing, paralyzed. He ruffled caramel blonde hair and big green eyes. He was looking in fear at Debbie, who was motioning for him to come up. Slowly, he began walking up to join her on the stage.

"Welcome Chase!" Debbie shrieked into the microphone. "Now, for the ladies!"

Another peacekeeper brought up a ball with more daintily crumpled papers within. Debbie slipped her hand in, picked up one, dropped it, threw one, let it fall. Until she had one name.

"The female tribute for the amazing District Four is..." She took a deep breath. "Angeline Addison!"

I stood there, half wondering if it was me- I had already forgotten my recently-reminded-name. That is until Lizzie handed me my crutch and put her arm around my shoulder- helping me to remain balanced.

Lizzie didn't just let me limp onto stage, she went with me every stage and by the time we reached it she had tears running down her face. Slowly and stiffly she strolled back to the _15 girls _space.

"Dear, may I ask why you needed help up to stage?" _No! No, you can't!_

I murmured in her ear.

"Oh goodness, you have no memory and your numb!" Debbie gasped. _Thanks for saying that aloud- why'd you think I whispered?_

I nodded.

"Oh dearie, you poor thing." Debbie said, facing the cameras rather then my face. "Now, into the justice building!"

* * *

I sat there, miserably. I hardly even knew who I was and I was going to die that way, it seemed.

"Hey, Angeline." Lizzie said bleakly. "Er- are you OK?"

"No. I feel _amazing._" I said sarcastically. "No duh, I'm _terrified!_"

Lizzie's face crumpled. "I'm sorry girl." I sniffed. "I'm just so _scared _and _confused_!"

Lizzie began crying and wailing. "You've been throguh so much- it's just-"

"Wait, how did I lose my memory?" I asked, realizing I still didn't know the reason I had no memory.

Lizzie sighed. "You were sailing in the shallow part of the cove, and Mark- and idiot- waded out and pushed your boat over. You whammed your head against the stone ground and lost conscious. Noah saved you, he also punched Mark in the face. It was funny when he did!"

"OK..."

"What's wrong?" Lizzie questioned.

"Nothing... I just thought it would be more -_dramatic_."

"Oh it was though... it really was!" Lizzie giggled. "Mark broke his nose."

I giggled too. "That's good."

I hugged her, and once again a pair of peacekeepers broke us up. "You have to go now, Mrs. Kane."

Lizzie weaped, hugged me once more and flew out the door.

Next in was Noah. We stood there, acknowledging each others presence.

He broke the tension by pulling me into a kiss. "I love you." He murmured into my hair.

I wanted to say that I loved him too, but truth is: I didn't know. Instead I spoke the truth. "I _think_ I love you too."

He grinned- it was obvious I hadn't said anything like that before... but that wasn't it.

"That's the Angeline I know." He blinked back tears. "That's my angel."

I looked up. I wondered whether I would ever see Noah again. I doubted it.

"You have to win, Angel, you _have_ too."

I stared at him and whispered. "But how?"  
"Use your talents, spear them, use a trident, join the careers... ANYTHING, just win!" Noah yelled.

I flinched and he muttered an apology. We embraced until the peacekeepers tugged us apart. I cried then, I cried for a wasted life. _My_ wasted life.

A man came in, he was beautiful. Not handsome or hot, _beautiful_. With waves of raven black hair falling into his sea green eyes. I knew he was Finnick Odair. Then followed a lovely young woman with dark flowing hair and sea green eyes. Looking lovely if somewhat bedraggled.

In the 70th Hunger Games, Annie witnessed her fellow district partner being beheaded, which drove her to insanity. She had certain problems which includes her closing her eyes and covering her ears, laughing when it was unnecessary, and staring into the distance at strange she saw her district partner die, Annie broke off from the career tributes and hid for the rest of the 70th Hunger Games, until an earthquake broke a dam and flooded the entire arena. Having grown up in District 4, Annie survived by being the best swimmer. Since then, she has been perceived as being mentally unstable. It seems that the only person who could calm her was Finnick Odair.

I knew who they were because both Noah and Lizzie had told me during their time.

I knew who they were because they were the ones to take me away from home, _to die._

**_Now, if you could aim your mouse for that review button- yes down there- and click it to make my day! Be nice!  
REVIEW OR I CANNOT CONTINUE._**

**_-From your dear friend, Cookie Seller on the Dark Side._**


	2. Him

_**One review. ONE REVIEW?! WHY DO U DESPISE MY STORY?! :( Make me happy and review this time lazies! THANK U MY ONE REVIEWER!  
**_

_**Recently on the story/ last chapter: **A man came in, he was beautiful. Not handsome or hot, beautiful. With waves of raven black hair falling into his sea green eyes. I knew he was Finnick Odair. Then followed a lovely young woman with dark flowing hair and sea green eyes. Looking lovely if somewhat bedraggled._

_In the 70th Hunger Games, Annie witnessed her fellow district partner being beheaded, which drove her to insanity. She had certain problems which includes her closing her eyes and covering her ears, laughing when it was unnecessary, and staring into the distance at strange she saw her district partner die, Annie broke off from the career tributes and hid for the rest of the 70th Hunger Games, until an earthquake broke a dam and flooded the entire arena. Having grown up in District 4, Annie survived by being the best swimmer. Since then, she has been perceived as being mentally unstable. It seems that the only person who could calm her was Finnick Odair._

_I knew who they were because both Noah and Lizzie had told me during their time._

_I knew who they were because they were the ones to take me away from home, to die._

* * *

"Hello, I take it you are Angeline?" Finnick asked.

"Yeah. But you can call me Angel." I then noticed how flirty and self-conceited that sounded and stuttered. 'I-I mean... It's what my friends call- _called_ me." I ended decisively.

He laughed a false laugh. The look on his face was anything but humorous. Mostly because I had used my friends in past tense, like I was already dead. "I'm Finnick."

I smiled a slight little bit. "I know."

"And well, this lovely lady here is Annie." He said, tugging Annie closer to him and she stared off into the distance. A look of remembrance stapled on her face.

"Hello." She murmured quietly.

"Chase, you can come out now!" Finnick called.

Chase appeared from his door. Nervously shaking involuntarily in the corner. He was obviously scared- no _terrified_.

Chase gulped and stepped forward. His long shaggy hair blew into his face, covering his eyes and he giggled anxiously. "I'm Chase." He announced.

Finnick grinned and ruffled his hair, which caused Chase to scoff. "I'm too _old _for that Finnick!" I couldn't believe it, the two knew each other for two minutes and brotherly love was evolving.

"Hate to interrupt the adorable bromance, but shouldn't we head for the train?" I coughed loudly and obviously.

Annie gave a gracious grin. But then Annie- the _r__eal_ Annie I suppose- changed back to mental Annie and covered her eyes and closed her eyes and hummed.

Finnick sighed and gave her a hug. Mumbling in her small, delicate ear what sounded to be; _I know, it'll be over soon_.

Chase went over to me. "Are you Angeline?"

I cocked my head. "Yeah, why?"

Chase decided to use that moment for a joke. At least, I _think_ it was a joke. "I want to know the name of the man- girl I'm gonna kill!"

I gave a snort. "Good luck with that."

He beamed like I had told him he _was the smartest boy ever! _And hugged me. It caught me by surprise when I noticed he was crying softly.

His sobs were heartbreaking and I questioned him fearfully. "What's wrong?"

He removed his head from his leaning position and sniffed. "I don't want to die!"

* * *

Standing there, comforting this kid, made me feel like the best person in the world. A sisterly pride flew through me. My memory meant nothing to me at that moment. That kid made me glow with sisterly happiness. I recognized the feeling, which made me ask myself; _Do I have siblings? _

When we reached the train- by a frustratingly boring carriage- I plopped down in the 'lobby' as Debbie Parrot called it.

Debbie scowled when she saw me strewn across two beanbags and (probably) snoring. She tugged me up- much to my annoyance and said gleefully we were off to watch the reapings.

_"Welcome, to District one's reapings!" A parroting voice cried out. "I am Diamond, your amazing district's escort!" She yelled into the microphone._

_"Ladies first!" She thrust her hand into the large reaping ball. "Glimmer Haven!"_

_A beautiful girl walked in a haughty, supercilious stride up onto the tall stage. She had a lovely figure and long blonde hair._

_"Next for the young men!" She took another crinkled piece of paper. "Dar-"_

_"I volunteer!" Some boy shrieked. Another boy ran onto stage, he had a sadistic grin and mop of brown hair. _

_"What's your name, then?"_

_"Marvel Caden." He said confidently. "I'm sixteen."  
_

_"Okee! Let's give a hand for District Four's tributes, Marvel and Glimmer!"_

* * *

I sat there, acknowledging the fact the boy had the same eyes as little young Chase. Finnick seemed to notice that too, because he was frowning at the screen.

Chase was watching the girl. "She's pretty,"

I sighed. Was Chase just like all the other boys?

"And scary." He added. "She keeps glaring at the boy- Marvel." I relaxed, relieved.

Debbie gasped, slipping lower on her seat. "And good gracious, and so she should- he's slumping on his bench!" Debbie looked like she may have a heart atatck. "And he has gotten his _dirty_ hands in his _clean_ pockets!"

The other districts went by in flashes.

_Katniss Everdeen, savior of her sister. _

_Cato Crimson, killer maniac._

_Clove Pierce, sadistic monster._

_Thresh Thompson, tall buff (terrifying) fighter._

_Rue Blake, angelic face, very young._

I write down in a notepad all the most appealing ones to remember. There's five- not including Marvel. No. He looked to much like tiny Chase. Too memorable to me.

Watching my own reaping is awful. I looked pretty and all, but weak and defenceless, powerless- a victim.

Annie notices my defeatist expression and puts a arm around me.

"It's OK." She whispered.

I smiled. "Yeah. For now."

I sloped off after that. I went to my 'new room' and combed my hair, an left it down. I took a lily from the vase beside my dressing table and put it in my hair. I stripped off my hospital gown and placed over it a white blouse and blue jeans. I looked in the mirror. I didn't completely know what I looked like until then. I had long raven hair, a pretty figure and big emerald eyes and slightly long eye lashes. All in all I was kinda pretty.

I knew to be weary because we were sharing the train with districts' One Two and Three, two of which are career Districts like us. I decided to find the parting between the carriages and get a good look at the landscapes. Truthfully it wasn't hard. I limped around for a few minutes, clutching my crutch like it was the only thing in the world. When I found it I hung onto the railings and gazed at the sun set.

"It _is _a lovely color, I have to confess, but fifteen minutes of staring into naught, seriously?" A voice questioned humorously.

I spun around to see District One smirking at me. "You watched me for fifteen minutes- _sta-lker_." I announced.

He snorted and shook my hand.

"Can I have some soap, please?"

"Marvel."

"What?"

"My name, it's Marvel, Marvel Caden." I frowned, it was all too deja vou with my meeting with Noah.

"OK, Marvel whatsit, privacy please- before I die in two weeks?"

"What's your name?" He said indifferently.

"Angeline Addison, and-"

He muttered "Pretty." His eyes widened. "You're the one with no memory!"

_Thanks Debbie for announcing that, thanks._"Yeah. I am."

"Er- sorry for your loss.. of memory?" He said awkwardly. I didn't blame him, what was to say?

"Thanks, I'll go now." I muttered, attempting to walk away. The attempt was fatal as I felt myself slip. I closed my eyes and waited for body to meet floor. It never did.

I released a gasp of air. I hadn't fallen- but why. It was then I felt the arms holding me up from the waist. I grasped my crutch as he lifted me onto my own to feet.

I was smiling.

He must of noticed, because he laughed. "What, like my hands here?"

I then realized he hadn't let go of me.

I scowled and pushed him off me. I began limping away, only to hear him still chuckling in the distance.

* * *

I went straight to sleep, no dinner. But I dreamed of worse things then an empty stomach.

_"Run. Run. Run!" The trees whispered. The twigs snapped. The wind nearly pushed me off my feet. "He's coming," warned the trees. "He's coming!"_

_"What?" I asked._

_"The murderer, he's coming!" Whispered the trees. "You must run!"  
_

_"Who's the murderer?" I said, gasping for air. But I kept running._

_"He who kills, he who taunts, he is coming!" The trees cried out. "He is here!"_

_A spear wielding boy pushed the bushes out of his way. He saw me and grinned. Laughing like a maniac he threw his spear. It was only when I saw the spear embedded in my stomach did I look at the boy's face. _

I woke to my own scream. It wasn't out of fear- but of recognition; the boy, it was Marvel.

_**A/N: This is weird, but interesting!**_

_**If you can raed tihs, yuo hvae a sgtrane mnid too. Cna yuo raed tihs? Olny 55 plepoe out of 100 can. I cdnuolt blveiee taht I cluod aulaclty uesdnatnrd waht I was rdanieg. The phaonmneal pweor of the hmuan mnid, aoccdrnig to a rscheearch at Cmabrigde Uinervtisy, it dseno't mtaetr in waht oerdr the ltteres in a wrod are, the olny iproamtnt tihng is taht the frsit and lsat ltteer be in the rghit pclae. The rset can be a taotl mses and you can sitll raed it whotuit a pboerlm. Tihs is bcuseae the huamn mnid deos not raed ervey lteter by istlef, but the wrod as a wlohe. Azanmig huh? yaeh and I awlyas tghuhot slpeling was ipmorantt! Paste this to your profile if you can read this!**_

_**Wow! Now- REVIEW!**_


	3. Parading about

_**Read on, but the main rule is to press the review button of course. NO FLAMES PLEASE. Other then constructive criticism, that is. **_

Groggily I arose from my amazing bed. I tugged on a blue and fluffy dressing gown and fuzzy bunny slippers. I put my hair in a fish-tail plait and resorted to going down. I stared at the breakfast table- and gasped.

It was stuffed with fancy foods- Caramelized pears. Braised pork loin. Roast of lamb, with a balsamic Lobster .Filet Mignon. Roasted duck with raspberry glaze. Cheese souffle and much, much more.

"This is breakfast?" I gaped.

Chase looked up from his lobster leg and grinned. "Nah- breakfast was more fruity and toast-y...with this _amazing _thing called hot chocolate!"

"I missed it?" I asked, disappointed.

"Yeah." Chase said indifferently. "But this is _much _nicer!" He told me, biting into his warm, succulent lobster leg.

Debbie put a delicate spoon on what looked like strawberry yoghurt and smiled. "So nice to be dining with you."

But it was fake. Like her blue hair. And big extended eye-lashes. And- well let's end it with Debbie had a lot of fake things.

I took a large lobster leg and bit into it. Heaven. Roast duck was OK too. And all the rest. I had one of everything- ignoring Debbie's revolted gaze.

"So- tips?" I questioned.

Finnick laughed. "Survive, get a safe water source, find edible berries and fruit, and er- find a weapon."

Chase gave him an odd look. "How old are you?"

Debbie scolded him but Finnick snorted. "I'm twenty two, sport."

Chase rolled his eyes- but it looked so mature on his _im_mature face. "Tell the truth, Finnick." He demanded.

Finnick gave an exasperated sigh, and flopped down dramatically down on he table. "I'm truth-telling Chase."  
Chase gave him a suspicious look before saying. "I thought you were younger."

"By how much?"

"I thought he was eighteen. So he could marry Angeline."

Annie giggled as Finnick spat out his braised pork loin. "Pardon?"

"You heard what he said." I snorted. "But your not good enough for me Finnick."

Finnick made a pouting face while Chase gave a childish laugh. Debbie smiled like she was the mother and we were her amusing kids.

I grinned. I felt at home. I felt safe. But the reality was different. Too different.

* * *

"Oh goodie, look we're here!" Debbie yelled.

Chase covered his ears for a moment- before checking the coast then marking it clear. He walked to the window and waved.

"Look, Angeline! They love us."

_Sick people. _I smiled falsely and walked over to see; yes, they did love us.

* * *

I was in a large leather black chair. In a large room with cream walls and tiled floors and one large window, revealing another styling room. I had my feet in a tub of water and my hands rested on some paper, helping ten pairs of beautifully polished nails dry.

"Ow!" I yelped. "My eyebrow- my eyebrow!" I shrieked as they tugged with their instruments of torture.

The luminous green haired woman rolled her extended eyes. "Yes, dear, your have eyebrows."

"Not anymore!" Giggled flaming red haired lady with orange skin. "They were too hairy." She said squirming.

A man appeared into the picture. He had bright yellow hair and lipstick. "How formal of you Venus, she doesn't even know our names." He turned to me. "My name is Apollonius and these delightful women are my colleagues. Madame green hair is Lime and little miss fire head is Fiona."

_Lime?-how fitting. _"Pleasure, I'm sure." I beamed charmingly. Fiona cooed.

They moved onto leg hair. "You're lucky." Venus told me. "You don't have too much leg hair."

_Wow, maybe I'm lucky to have been given my death sentence before I reached puberty. _"Thanks."

"No problem," Fiona said cheerfully. "Even if you did have loads of hair, you'd still be pretty enough to make a good impression."

I blushed.

Fiona cocked her head at me fondly. "Aw- look at her!- she's so modest!"

Apollonius sighed. "I'd like to do more- but Harmonia is due to come within minutes- and, as you know, she's never late."

"Ooh!" Fiona gasped. "I almost forgot- I'm timing her this time."

Just as Fiona took out her time-watch the door slammed open.

"Not late, am I?" A soft voice called.

Venus rolled her eyes (again). "Show off." She muttered.

The voice said happily. "What was that, dear Venus?"

Fiona snickered gleefully as Venus blushed a beetroot red and muttered some obscenities.

A sleek woman entered. She had soft caramel hair and big bright blue eyes. Her cheeky smile teased Venus and welcomed the other stylists.

"Lovely to meet you at last, my friend." She directed at me.

I smiled and curtsied. Don't ask me why, it just seemed right. After all, in district four your meant to do that to respectable people.

Fiona sighed blissfully.

The woman- Harmonia I expected- gave a tinkling laugh. "I've had bows before, but this marks above all." She smiled at me. "What fabulous manners, love."

Harmonia gave off the aura of a mother. The caring arms open wide to all children. I liked her already.

"Now, shoo, skidaddle!" She cried at the other stylists, motioning for them to leave. "Beat it."

I giggled involuntarily as Venus was led away groaning.

Harmonia noticed this and laughed. I realized she must only be in her late twenties. The playful twinkle in her eyes brought a grin to my face.

"Now, I talked to your mentor, and since you arrived a few hours early, we had more time to talk over your opening ceremony outfit. Your mentor- Finnick, thought fish. Your other mentor, Annie, suggested a princess. I decided to mix the two. A _mermaid_ princess, was the result."

I groaned inwardly, and Harmonia, noticing my distressed expression, shook her head. "You'll be able to walk-" She bit her lip. "A bit."

I gave her a concerned look. "Excuse me?"

She played with a lock of her hair. "You'll be able to waddle."

She then stopped fingering her own hair and moved onto mine. "Your so lucky, your hair is beautiful."

I sighed. "No, no it's not." Then my eyes widened. "Don't try to distract me!"

She sniggered. "I try." Her face turned serious again. "This is the design."

I peeked over her shoulder- and ogled.

It was gorgeous, a long green skirt with realistic scales, it tightened around the bottom, with a triangular tail-like effect. It's top was violet and strapless and stopped at the belly-button.

"Woah."

Harmonia beamed. "I trust my colleagues er- measured and scoped you...nude"

I shuddered, remembering the recent awful ordeal. I nodded mutely.

"Ah, here they are." She said, picking up some scattered papers. "Yes, I can work with this."

* * *

When I glanced at the mirror, I was wondering if the other girl was an allusion. She was simply to stunning and alluring to be me. But it wasn't a allusion. And it was me.

"Oh. My. Gosh." I murmured. "Is that really _me_?" I questioned.

Harmonia grinned. "You look fab."

I gave a toothy smile.

"I'll be right back!" She said, whisking out the door.

All of a sudden, when I turned to the window, I realized someone was watching me. Blushing, I attempted to cover my exposed belly.

A cocky smirk appeared on the owner of the watcher. I scowled. It was Marvel.

Suddenly my eyes widened- had he been there when I was getting... measured?

He saw this and opened his mouth to laugh, when he gulped and slunk back away from the window.

Harmonia was back. "Seems you've got an admirer, sweetie."

I frowned. "He's District One, and I'm not one for the egotistical guys."

Harmonia laughed. "Love comes in many different places, sweet-heart!"

She gave me a warm smile and motioned for my other stylists to come in, which they did without further ado.

They applied make-up and high-heels and jewelry on me. I tried to reject them, but my stylists insisted.

"You. Look. Amazing!" Fiona and Apollonius choroused.

"Thank you." I said gratefully. "Am I finished?"

"Def-o sweets." Apollonius told me reassuringly.

"You'll do great." Harmonia smiled encouragingly.

I felt my lips curl into a wicked grin. I was going to make an impression.

* * *

Chase was wearing sea-green armor and held a fierce looking trident, but with blunt tips (After all, who trusts a 13 year old with sharp pointy things?), when I reached the tribute parade.

"You're lookin' fierce, prince." I joked.

Chase grunted in response and jabbed my foot with the bottom of his trident. "At least I'm not a fish." He grumbled.

"You little rascal!" I said, tickling the only naked part of his body: his hands.

"Stop it!" Chase shrieked, still giggling his head off.

I gave him a warning glance. "No more fish jokes."

"I promise." Chase assured.

I stopped.

"Madame. Salmon."

I glared at him.

"I had my fingers crossed!" He admitted.

I rolled my eyes.

Then, to my surprise, the remaining hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Someone was staring at me.

I glanced behind me to see District One's sea green eyes boring into the back of my head- or lower... I couldn't tell.

I glowered at him. Noticing this his interested look turned smug.

Arrogant_ twit._

I turned as Chase had began tugging my arm. "District Two's watching me like I'm weak- and you."

I turned to see the highly muscular and massive monster from two staring at me. His icy blue eyes watched my every move- searching for weakness.

There was another emotion in his eyes too, hunger. Desire. Interest.

I glared daggers at him. He managed to smirk even more conceited then One had.

_Turbo-Arrogant twit. _

Turbo-twit turned to Chase- and _smiled_. He stopped immediately when he noticed me watching. He had shown weakness. He had shown emotion.

I saw a bag of sugar lying untouched by our horses and stepped over. I gave one to the darkest horse. He snuffled it up joyously. I smiled warmly.

"How'd you do that?" A curious voice asked.

It was twit number one. District one. Wearing pink.

"What, feed him?" I mused.

"No, get him to like you, District Four has nothing to do with horses."

"Actually it does," I surprised myself, remembering the legend. "The legend goes that the god of the _sea _made horses from sea foam. He was called Poseidon."

"Okay..." He said, walking away and hopping into his chariot.

_Arrogant twit._

I had to repeat it in my head.

"Tributes, please enter your chariots." The rare female peacekeeper demanded.

We obeyed. I leaped in and helped Chase on.

The first districts set of- well first.

Then we went.

The screams were deafening.

"_Chase, Chase, CHASE!" _or "_Angeline, Angeline, ANGELINE!"_

I stood there. Chase grinned at his name being called on-going-ly. But my name was the only one heard by my ears. That is, untill two tributes went on fire...

**Well, I'd like to give a very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very special thanks to all my reviewers and readers!**

**EllaDavisYuille : Thank you, it was honoring to read that- and weldone as my first reviewer!**

**Your fan, _1__st review_: Your review**

**Was AWESOME!**

**Your fan, _2nd review: _Just did!**

**Abbie: Thank you so much, it's really nice to know people liked it!**

_**Thank you, my dear reviewers and readers.**_

_**From your dear pal-**_

_**Cookie Seller On The Dark Side.**_


	4. P

**No updates. Bad readers. 83 readers. ****_4_**** reviews. None from my last chappie. **

**I will not update 'til I find three more reviews.**

**I am highly offended.**

**Cookie Seller- OUT.**


End file.
